


adolescence

by devsky



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devsky/pseuds/devsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len & Rin—seprai yang Rin bentangkan di tengah-tengah memberi spasi di antara mereka. Len tidak suka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	adolescence

**Author's Note:**

> my first attempt here. yay!

**Kagamine Rin & Len ©** Crypton Future Media. No copyright infringement is intended.  
 **Warning** cliché, plotless, short

 

* * *

 

**adolescence**   
  


 

* * *

 

“Mulai dari sekarang sampai Ayah menyelesaikan kamarku, benda ini akan ada di sini.”

Rin berkata. Tangannya menuding pada selembar kain seprai yang sengaja ia gantung di tengah-tengah kamar dengan seutas tali. Len bahkan tidak punya ide di mana Rin mendapatkannya.

Len duduk di tempat tidurnya. Menatap Rin dengan tangan berlipat. Alis saling bertautan, tanda tidak setuju.

Kamar itu tidak terlalu besar. Dindingnya berwarna gading sementara langit-langitnya putih. Ada dua tempat tidur. Dua meja belajar. Dua lemari pakaian. Hanya saja jendelanya cuma satu—namun tidak jadi masalah karena ukurannya lumayan besar.

Tempat itu, tentu saja, memberi satu pesan tersirat; kamar itu memang diciptakan untuk Rin dan Len.

Tapi seprai yang Rin bentangkan di tengah-tengah memberi spasi di antara mereka. Len tidak suka.

“Kita tidak butuh benda itu di sini, Rin.” Len memrotes.

Rin menggelengkan kepala. “Kita butuh.”

“Beri aku satu alasan mengapa kita membutuhkannya.”

Rin mendelik pada pemuda yang memiliki wajah sama dengannya. “Oh, aku bisa memberimu lebih dari sejuta.”

“Aku cuma butuh satu.”

“Alasan pertama; kita berbeda, Len—maksudku, kau anak laki-laki.”

“Kita saudara kembar, Rin. Astaga!” Len mengerang. Tahu ke mana pembicaraan ini mengarah. “Memangnya kau pikir aku mau melakukan apa pada saudara sendiri?”

Gadis personifikasi matahari itu mengedikkan bahu lalu berbalik menyingkap seprai—partisi yang coba dia buat tampak menyedihkan, kalau Len boleh berkomentar— dan berbaring di tempat tidur miliknya.

Sebelum benda itu jatuh menutup pandangan, Len bisa melihat tempat tidur Rin yang dilapisi seprai merah muda. Bantal dan boneka beruang, hadiah ulang tahun dari ayah tahun lalu, tertata rapi. Len melirik ranjangnya. Berantakan dan tak teratur. Kacau. Kapal Viking paling jorok pun akan terlihat mewah jika dibandingkan dengan tempat tidurnya.

Len memang payah dalam urusan beres-beres.

“Tetap tidak ada pengecualian.”

Len bisa mendengar suara Rin dari balik seprai. Tampaknya Rin kini sudah berbaring. Mungkin sedang membaca novel, mungkin juga sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya.

“Sejak kapan aku perlu pengecualian?”

“Len,” Rin berkata dengan nada lelah, seolah-olah pembicaraan ini menghabiskan energinya, “kau tahu ini takkan pernah selesai, jadi berhenti. Oke?”

“Terserahlah.”

Hening melantun sejenak. Len membalikkan punggung, membelakangi seprai bodoh yang membelah dunia Kembar Kagamine jadi dua. Mendesis marah seperti ular derik.

Len tidak ingat kapan saudaranya jadi semenyebalkan ini. Mungkin sejak ulang tahun keempat belas mereka, beberapa bulan lalu. Mungkin juga sejak mereka menginjak tahun kedua di sekolah menengah. Atau sejak Rin menyadari feromon murid laki-laki di sekolah mereka terlalu menggoda untuk bisa ditolak. Entahlah.

Yang Len tahu, akhir-akhir ini Rin agak sedikit berbeda. Dia menghabiskan waktu lebih lama hanya untuk menata rambut, ribut saat jerawat tumbuh di pipi, dan memakai parfum setingkat lebih banyak hingga Len bisa mencium wangi jeruk segar dari jarak seratus meter.

Len bukannya tidak tahu tentang pubertas dan segala keajaibannya. Justru sebaliknya; dia sangat tahu. Setiap orang mengalaminya. Hanya saja Len tidak menyangka itu bisa mengubah Rin jadi sangat menyebalkan. Dia bahkan sengaja menciptakan tautan aksa—demi Tuhan, apa sih yang ada di dalam pikirannya?

“Rin,” Len memanggilnya.

“Hm?”

“Kau dan masa pubertasmu adalah hal paling menyebalkan abad ini.”

Rin menaikkan alis. “ _Well_.... Terima kasih?”

“Itu bukan pujian.”

Rin membalik halaman novel yang tengah ia baca—sampulnya merah indah dengan judul timbul yang dirangkai tinta keemasan; The Night Circus karya Erin Morgenstren, kisah cinta klasik lengkap dengan intrik dan bumbu _fantasy_ yang menyenangkan untuk dibaca anak perempuan— kemudian menjawab tenang, “Pubertas bukan cuma terjadi padaku, Len. Kau juga akan mengalaminya dan berubah menyebalkan sama sepertiku, percayalah.”

Blah. Len menjulurkan lidah. “Tidak mungkin.”

“Kau yakin?”

“Tentu—maksudku, pubertas tak mungkin mengubah apa pun dariku! Aku akan tetap sama seperti ini. Masih suka main video games. Masih suka basket—“

“Dan masih suka buang angin sembarangan.”

Len merengut tidak suka. “Ha-ha. Lucu sekali.”

“Terima kasih.”

Terdengar suara buku ditutup. Rin memutuskan menyudahi sesi membaca. Dia menyingkap seprai sedikit. Melihat Len berbaring memunggungi tempat tidurnya.

Jika ada orang yang paling mengetahui sosok Len, maka dia adalah Rin. Mereka adalah saudara kembar. Jalinan persaudaraan mereka lebih kuat ketimbang apa pun. Bukan hal mengherankan jika Rin tahu ada yang salah dengan saudaranya—karena Len, yang tidur memunggunginya, berarti satu hal: dia sedang merisaukan sesuatu.

“Len,” Rin berkata dengan nada perhatian yang mirip ibu mereka, “apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu?”

“Kau dan keputusan bodohmu untuk pindah kamar.”

Napas panjang dihela. Sejak awal Len memang tidak setuju Rin keluar dari kamar ini. Bukan karena apa, tapi di kamar ini mereka tumbuh. Di sini mereka berbagi. Ini adalah dunia kecil mereka berdua. Bahkan setiap jengkal dari ruangan ini punya kenangan sendiri.

Tapi mereka tidak bisa selamanya seperti ini. Seiring berjalannya waktu, akan ada satu-dua hal yang harus berhenti mereka bagi. Privasi, misalnya. Len cuma butuh waktu sedikit lebih lama agar bisa mengerti.

“Len, kenapa kau melarangku pindah ke kamar sebelah?”

Len tidak menjawab.

Kenapa? Dia sendiri tidak tahu. Yang Len mengerti adalah mereka saudara kembar. Mereka harus selalu bersama. Sesederhana itu.

“Kau takut kesepian jika tidak ada aku, hm?”

Len mengernyit. “Kenapa juga aku harus merasa kesepian?”

“Karena aku adalah saudara kembarmu yang paling istimewa?”

Len hampir tertawa.

Rin sama sekali tidak istimewa. Dia saudara yang berisik, kalau boleh jujur. Kadang ia memeluk Len terlalu erat sampai rasanya Len akan mati kehabisan napas. Di beberapa kesempatan, Rin juga berceloteh tanpa henti. Membuat telinganya berdenging. Rin selalu berkelakar tentang sesuatu yang tidak lucu. Rin selalu mengganggunya saat mengerjakan tugas. Rin sering menyembunyikan barang-barangnya. Rin menjaganya waktu sakit. Rin yang mendengarkan cerita Len yang selalu meluber tanpa arah. Rin memarahinya saat pulang terlalu malam.

Rin adalah saudara terbaik sepanjang masa.

Len tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kamar ini tanpa Rin. Pastilah sunyi. Dan dingin.

Len membalikkan badan. Matanya biru, bertemu dengan milik Rin. “Mungkin benar. Aku hanya takut kesepian.”

Rin tersenyum pengertian. “Aku mengerti. Tapi, Len, aku tidak menghilang selamanya. Hanya di kamar sebelah. Dan kita masih bisa bertemu di meja makan dan sekolah.”

“Aku tahu,” Len berkata dalam volume suara yang kecil. “Mungkin aku yang terlalu paranoid.”

“Aku mengerti.”

“ _Yeah_....” Len memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. “Terima kasih.”

Rin hanya mengangguk. “Jadi, nanti kau akan membiarkanku pindah kamar?”

“Mungkin.”

Rin nyengir lebar. “ _Splendid_! Kalau begitu jangan lupa membantuku memindahkan barang-barang!”

“Eh? Kenapa—“

“Selamat malam!”

Piip. Rin mematikan lampu kamar. Menyudahi pembicaraan.

Ah, sial.


End file.
